lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Ab aeterno
è il nono episodio della Sesta stagione di Lost, e il 112esimo dell'intera serie ed è stato trasmesso il 23 marzo 2010 sulla ABC. Richard cambia alleanza prima di avere un incontro inaspettato. Sinossi Nei precedenti episodi di Lost *Sun chiede a Ben chi sia Richard. Ben spiega che Richard è "una specie di... consigliere, e fa il suo lavoro da molto, molto tempo." *All'interno della Roccia Nera, Richard spiega a Jack che in seguito alla morte di Jacob, la sua vita non ha più senso. . Flashback Richard rides home.]] Tenerife, Isole Canarie — 1867. Richard Alpert galoppa sul suo cavallo verso casa a Socorro, ed entra. Sua moglie, Isabella, giace sul letto con la febbre alta e tossendo sangue. Richard decide di portare il dottore lì, e preoccupato di non avere abbastanza denaro per pagarlo, Isabella gli da la sua catenina dorata e il crocifisso, e gli dice di dare quelli al medico. Richard esita nel prendere gli oggetti, ma lei gli dice di chiudere gli occhi, gli mette la catenina in mano e la stringe. Gli sussurra che sarebbero stati sempre insieme, e lo bacia sulla guancia. Lui le promette che l'avrebbe salvata, poi parte. Richard cavalca attraverso una tempesta per andare dal medico. Il medico vive in un maniero opulento e sta cenando. Vedendo Richard arrivare inzuppato, ordina al suo maggiordomo di portare alcune coperte, Richard tenta di ringraziarlo, ma il medico risponde che gli asciugamani non sono per lui, ma per il pavimento che è pieno di gocce d'acqua sopra. Richard gli dice di sua moglie sta morendo, ma il Dottore sembra disinteressato e dice che non correranno per mezza giornata sotto la tempesta. Quando Richard lo supplica, il dottore dice che c'è una medicina che può salvare la vita della donna, ma osserva che è molto caro. Richard gli dà tutto il suo denaro e quando il medico chiede sprezzante, se questo è tutto, gli dà anche il crocifisso. Il dottore lo esamina per un secondo e lo getta via dicendo che è inutile. Richard lo raccoglie e and pleads with him and they grapple. Mentre il medico cerca di spingerlo via, Richard spinge accidentalmente causando una caduta del dottore che gli fa battere la testa su uno spigolo di un tavolo vicino, e il dottore cade morto. Richard guarda con orrore, ma come il maggiordomo appare sulla porta, con gli asciugamani, si rende conto di aver preso la fiala di medicina dalla mano del medico nella lotta e si scappa davanti a un sorpreso maggiordomo. Torna a casa scopre che è in ritardo e che Isabella è morta. He kneels down in pain as the constabulary burst through the door. confess his sin.]] In prigione, Richard viene visitato dal sacerdote, il quale dice che ha imparato l'inglese e sogna di trasferirsi nel Nuovo Mondo. Tuttavia, il prete si rifiuta di perdonare il suo peccato di omicidio, e dice a Richard che sarà giustiziato il giorno successivo. La mattina seguente, Richard è bendato e portato via per essere giustiziato quando viene fermato da Jonas Whitfield, un ufficiale di una nave. The officer questions Richard about his English and willingness to work, then purchases Richard as a slave for Magnus Hanso . Sulla Roccia Nera, Richard e altri prigionieri sono in catene sotto il ponte mentre la nave èincappa in una terribile tempesta. Un altro prigioniero guarda fuori le fessure della nave e dice Richard che vede terra. L'uomo vede quindi la Statua della Taweret e grida che vede il diavolo. The ship is thrown against the statue and comes to rest inland. , swept on a giant wave towards the head of the Statue.]] Richard and his fellow captives awaken to daylight. Five officers remain alive. The recruiting officer comes below deck and proceeds to kill the captives one by one with his scabbard. He tells him they have no water and limited supplies and it would only a matter of time before Richard attempts to kill him. Just as he is about to kill Richard, the black smoke arrives above deck and after screaming and turmoil there is silence. Finally the black smoke takes Whitfield and draws right up to Richard's face. The smoke examines him and leaves. Still chained, Richard begins to loosen a nail from the floor. Over time he removes the nail and uses it to gouge around the chain fixture on the wall. He passes out and comes to when a boar in the hull disturbs him. The boar is munching on the remains of one of the dead captives. He loses the nail and passes out again. Isabella appears to Richard. She tells Richard that they are dead and in hell and that she has come to save him before the monster returns. As she tries to free him the monster returns and Richard demands she escape. She runs off and the smoke monster seems to take her as she resists, screaming. Richard is devastated. in chains.]] Some time later, a man comes to Richard and says he's a friend. Richard asks after Isabella and explains what happened and the Man in Black says that "he has her". When Richard says he wants to be free the Man in Black says he does too. He has keys but wants to know that Richard will help him and do anything he asks before he frees him. The Man in Black unlocks the chains and when Richard thanks him the Man in Black says "it is good to see you out of those chains". As the Man in Black carries Richard out of the Black Rock he says to Richard that the only way to escape from hell is to kill the Devil. Richard eats a pig roasted on a spit. The Man in Black directs him to the statue, now broken into pieces, and tell him that is where he will find the devil. He gives him an ornate knife saying that Richard has one chance, that he cannot hesitate or let the devil speak because he is very persuasive. Richard asks how he can kill him as he is black smoke. The Man in Black says he is not because he is the black smoke. He explains that Isabella was not running from the black smoke but from this "devil". He adds that he saw the devil take Isabella but couldn't stop him. He claims that the devil betrayed him and has taken his body and his humanity. He deflects questions about the black smoke's murders and morality saying that if Richard wants to see his wife again he must kill this devil. The Man in Black gives Richard a knife. approaches the recently destroyed Statue.]] All that remains of the statue is the foot after being struck by the Black Rock. Richard walks toward the base. As he approaches with knife drawn Jacob attacks and disarms him. Richard asks where his wife is. Jacob asks whether Richard met the Man in Black. Richard explains that the Man in Black said that the only way he could see his wife again was if he killed Jacob. Jacob says the person he saw was not his wife, that he is not dead and he is not in hell. Richard remains convinced that he is dead so Jacob drags him into the sea and submerges him until Richard says "I want to live!". On the beach the two sit together. Jacob explains he is not the devil but that he brought The Black Rock to the Island. Richard asks why. Jacob uses a bottle of wine as a metaphor for the island. The wine is evil, malevolent, the bottle is containing it, because otherwise "it would spread." He explains that the cork represents the island, holding the darkness where it belongs. Jacob says that the Man in black believes everyone can be corrupted because it is in their nature to be bad and that he brings people here to prove the man in black wrong. When questioned on whether or not Jacob has brought people to the island in the past, and what happened to them, Jacob replies that he has but they are all dead. Jacob says he wants people to know the difference between right and wrong without being told. He then offers the job of representative or intermediary for Jacob to the people he brings. When Richard says that he wants his wife back, Jacob admits he cannot help, neither can he absolve him of his sins. However, he can help with Richard's third wish, to live forever and never die. Richard returns to the Man in Black who realizes that Richard didn't kill Jacob. Richard gives him a white rock, a gift from Jacob. The Man in Black tells Richard that his offer of joining him will stand, he gives Richard the pendant and disappears. Richard buries his wife's pendant and crucifix and says goodbye to his love. L'Uomo in Nero gives The Man in Black bottle of wine to "pass the time".]] After his meeting with Richard, The Man in Black is seated on a log overlooking a valley of trees, while tossing the white stone. Jacob joins him. When Jacob asks about the gift of the stone, the Man in Black tells Jacob not to gloat. Jacob asks whether The Man in Black sent Richard to kill him. The Man in Black says he did it because he wants to leave the Island and asks Jacob to let him go. Jacob tells the Man in Black that, as long as he is alive, that won't happen. The Man in Black says that is why he will kill Jacob, to which Jacob replies that someone will replace him. The Man in Black then says that he'll just kill them, too. Jacob says that he'll see the Man in Black later and gives him the wine bottle he used to describe the Island to Richard as a gift to pass the time. Jacob leaves saying that he'll see him around. The Man in Black says to himself "sooner than you think" and then smashes the bottle. Ilana Ilana is in hospital with her face heavily bandaged. Jacob visits her and they speak in Russian. Ilana is very happy to see Jacob who asks for help. Jacob explains that there are six people that she is to protect, and that their names will be on his list. He explains that this is what she has been preparing for and that the six are the remaining candidates. Sometime later Ilana is speaking with Jacob. She no longer is bandaged. She asks what she should do after she has brought "them" to the Temple. Jacob tells her to ask Ricardus who will know what to do next. Presente (2007) Alla spiaggia Jack, Hurley, Sun, Frank, Miles, Ben and Ilana are crowded around a fire, with Richard standing close by. Ilana and Sun explain that Sun, Jack and Hurley are candidates to replace Jacob. Frank asks what are they to do now but Ilana admits that she doesn't know but says that Richard does knows and she asks him. Richard laughs almost hysterically and says that he has no idea. He says that he was trying to kill himself. He says that everything Jacob has ever said was a lie. Jack asks for an explanation and Richard says he will reveal a secret that he has known a long time. He says that all of them are literally dead and that everything around them is not what it appears, that they are not on an island but they are in hell. Richard says it's time to stop listening to Jacob and to start listening to someone else and he takes a flaming torch and heads into the jungle. talks with Isabella.]] Planning to go after him, Ilana loads her rifle but is interrupted by Jack who says Richard has lost his mind and that if he cared about what Jacob said he wouldn't be talking about listening to someone else. Jack asks who Richard means to talk to. Sun explains that he means Locke. When Jack says Locke is dead Ben explains that it is not "exactly" Locke. Jack goes up to Hurley who is a few feet away speaking in Spanish to someone. Jack interprets that he is speaking to Jacob and asks what is Jacob saying. Hurley says that it is not Jacob and that it has nothing to do with Jack. Hurley heads towards the Jungle. Ben then says to Ilana that going after Richard is useless as he doesn't know anything. She isn't sure and Ben replies that he's known Richard since he was twelve. Frank asks if they've known each other since childhood but Ben explains that he has known him since "I was a kid" saying Richard looks the same as he did then. Frank realizes that Richard doesn't age, which Ben confirms and Frank asks, "Now, how the hell do you think that happened"? Nella giungla and Isabella communicate through Hurley.]] Richard has been trekking all night and it is now the next day. Richard returns to the spot in a grassy clearing where he buried Isabella's crucifix at the base of a stone seat. He digs it up. Distraught he asks whether the Man in Black is listening to him and that he changed his mind, that he was wrong. He calls out asking whether the offer still stood. Hurley walks out of the jungle and asks Richard what offer he is speaking of. Richard is amazed that Hurley is there and angrily pushes him away reminding Hurley that he doesn't know anything. Hurley asks him to calm down and as Richard starts to yell Hurley blurts out that it is Richard's wife, Isabella who has sent him. Richard reacts in disbelief. Hurley says that she wants to know why Richard buried the cross. He tells Richard that she is standing right next to him. Isabella says to Hurley that Richard doesn't believe him and Hurley explains that it sometimes takes a while. Richard slowly turns toward where Hurley is speaking. Although Richard can't see Isabella he now addresses her. Hurley suggests he close his eyes and he will tell Richard what she says. She wants to tell him it wasn't his fault for her death but that it was her time and that he's suffered enough. He tells her he misses her and would do anything to be with her again. Isabella says that they are already together. She kisses him and then is gone. Richard put the necklace and crucifix around his neck. Hurley smiles, and says that Richard "got it". Hurley reveals that she also said there is something else that Richard must do. He tells him that he has to stop the Man in Black from leaving the island because if he doesn't "We all go to hell." Some distance away, the Man in Black watches. Curiosità Generale * Ab Aeterno è la forma latina di "dall'eternità". E' una frase usata per dire "sin dal principio" o "per moltissimo tempo". * L'isola natìa di Richard, Tenerife, è famosa per uno mortale schianto aereo, nella storia dell'aviazione il 27 marzo 1977. Note di produzione *Naveen Andrews (Sayid), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Emilie de Ravin (Claire), Josh Holloway (Sawyer), Daniel Dae Kim (Jin), and Evangeline Lilly (Kate) do not appear in this episode. **Ken Leung (Miles) and Terry O'Quinn (Locke/The Man in Black) appear, but without lines. **As of this episode, Cusick has been missing for 8 episodes, beating Harold Perrineau's absence in Season 2 for the longest streak of not appearing in an episode while still being a regular. *This was the first episode in Season 6 to feature flashbacks, all the other episodes previously solely featuring flash-sideways. * This episode opens with the flashback of one character (Ilana), features a long flashback for a second character (Richard), and ends with a flashback of another character (The Man in Black). ** This is one of two episodes to end in a flashback scene, the other being Dave. (Both episodes also end in a flashback of a different character than the centric one, yet take place during the same time period.) * Titus Welliver (The Man in Black) makes his second guest appearance in Lost after an 8 episode gap since . Bloopers e errori di continuità * The subtitle at the beginning of Richard's flashback places the events in 1867, yet the final voyage of the Black Rock was previously stated to have occurred on 22 March 1845 . ** It left Portsmouth in 1845. It left the Canary Islands in 1867. * During the closeup of Richard's eye while in chains on the Black Rock, you can see his contact lens. * The clasp on Isabella's necklace is not period. * In a prior episode "The Incident" the Black Rock is seen at sea while Jacob and the Man in Black are talking on the beach and it is a calm sunny day. In this episode, when the Black Rock first encounters the island it is a stormy night, soon followed by the crash with the statue. ** Not necessarily the same ship, but if the same ship not neccessary the same day or leg of the voyage. Tematiche ricorrenti * Richard had the Bible open to Luke chapter 4 verse 37 when he was in jail. * Richard hands the Man In Black a white stone. * Richard is chained on his ship and cannot escape after it wrecks on the island. * Richard has a wife named Isabella. * Isabella dies. * It is raining when the Black Rock wrecks onto the island. * The Man In Black tries to convince Richard that the 'devil' is Jacob. * The Man In Black touches Richard and revives him. * Jacob dunks Richard in the water in a manner similar to baptism, ironically to convince Richard he is not in hell. Very shortly thereafter Jacob tells him he can make it so he never dies. * Jacob dunks Richard in the ocean 4 times. * Richard was "baptized" in the ocean by Jacob * Jacob tells Richard that he cannot interfere with people when they get to the island because he has to let them make their own decisions. * The episode begins with Ilana's eyes opening * The episode features a shot of Richard's eyes opening. * Isabella gives Richard a cross. * Richard and Isabella are both Catholic. * Richard is jailed for accidentally killing the doctor, a crime he cannot be absolved for in the Catholic religion. * Jacob explains to Richard that the Island prevents "hell" from getting out and spreading, covertly speaking of him trying to keep the Man in Black on the Island. Analisi della storyline * Richard unintentionally kills the doctor and steals the medicine Richard needed for his wife. * The Man in Black continues his struggle against Jacob by enlisting Richard to kill Jacob. Riferimenti culturali *''Gospel of Luke: Richard is seen reading the Bible opened to Luke Chapter 4, verse 37. In Chapter 4, Jesus has returned from his time in the desert, where he thwarted the temptation of the Devil, and attends Temple in Nazareth. As verse 37 approaches, a man with "a spirit of an unclean devil" challenges Jesus, who then summons the devil out of the man, much to the amazement of the those present. *'Absolution''': In prison, Richard seeks absolution, which forgives the guilt associated with the penitent's sins, and removes the eternal punishment (Hell) associated with mortal sins. The penitent is still responsible for the temporal punishment (purgatory) associated with the confessed sins, unless an indulgence is applied. Tecniche letterarie * The Man in Black tells Richard that he must stab Jacob in the chest before Jacob speaks a word. This is the same thing that Dogen said to Sayid when trying to kill the Man in Black. * The Man In Black touches Richard and asks his help to kill Jacob, Jacob touches Richard and asks him to represent him. * Richard is told by the priest that he has no time left for penance as he is to be hanged the next day. Since then, he has spent almost two centuries on the Island without aging or dying. * Both the slaves and the ship's crew are attacked and ruthlessly killed by the Smoke Monster. * Richard's back-story is finally revealed. Riferimenti agli episodi * The statue is ripped apart by the Black Rock, leaving only a four-toed foot. * Ben mentions the first time he met Richard. * Richard becomes the property of Magnus Hanso, the owner of the Black Rock. * The Man in Black tells Richard "It's good to see you out of those chains." * Richard hands the Man in Black a white stone. * The remainder of Jacob's hospital visit to Ilana is shown through her flashback. * The Man in Black tells Richard to stab Jacob in the chest and that "If you let him speak, it's already too late." * The Man in Black treats Richard to a boar. * The Black Rock is swept inland by a tidal wave, just as Arzt suggested when the survivors first visited the Black Rock. * Jacob refers to the Man in Black as a "darkness." * Richard calls the Island "Hell," echoing Anthony Cooper's sentiments when he was on the Island. * The Man in Black gives Richard the knife Dogen gave Sayid. * The Man in Black tells Jacob that he'll see him "sooner than you think." Domande senza risposta Collegamenti esterni *ABC Medianet schedule *ABC Press Release Category:Richard-centric Categoria:Sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi della sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Richard